Another Side of Vega
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: Tori...has a secret and once everyone finds out, will they treat her the same. Or will they push her away forever..
1. Chapter 1: PPV

**A/N: Here is another story, by ME! If you read any of my other stories, I think you might like this one. I don't want to say to much, so I'm just going to say...I LOVE Nick!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, there for I have no rights...at all.**

(X)

Tori POV:

It was lunch time at Hollywood Arts, and I was about to meet up with the gang at our usual lunch table.

"Cheekbones, what do you want to eat? We ha-" Fetus started to explain as I walked up to the Grub Truck in his thick accent.

"I would like a panini." I tell him smiling, and his eyes flash with anger for a second before it's gone and he returns to normal.

"You let me finish," he says pointing his finger at me before continuing,"We only have ravioli and chicken nuggets."

"Uh... then I'll have chicken nuggets." I say awkwardly but still smiling as he goes somewhere in his truck.

"Hey Tor!" Andre' calls over to me as he walks into my direction.

"Hey."

"So, what's for lunch?" Andre' asks before sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Well, he o-. OW!" I scream out as Fetus throws a loaf of bread at my face,"What was that for?" I ask poking my nose to make sure it's not broken.

"That's my job," he says non chalantly and hands me a panini and Andre' hus usual.

"I thought you said you were out?"

"I lie." he replies bluntly and shrugs and starts talking to the next person in line as Andre' and I walk to our table to sit with the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys." I say as I sit down in between Beck and Cat. While Jade does the same thing in between Jade and Robbie.

"Hi," they all chorus together until Cat starts talking," Tori! Do you want to stay at Jade's house tonight? We're having a sleepover and watching Shelby Marx fight."

"Uh Tori, remember we have to see Grandma tonight." Trina says walking over takibg a seat in between me and Cat while batting her eyes sending me our secret signal and I understand immediately

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Cat. Our grandma is really...sick...at the...hospital." I tell her and I nod my head at my lie. Hoping it sounded believable.

"Oh, okay." she says sounding a little glumly so I try to brighten her up,"What if the guys go...as a replacement?" I ask her and everyone nods their heads while Cat smiles before Jade interrupts,"A, how are you just inviting people to my home. And B, you have been skipping out on us for the last few times we've 's up?"

"How is it my fault that my grandmother got ill!" I scream at her standing up, faking an emotional breakdown and I quickly walk away before anyone could ask any questions.

(X)

"Okay Shelby, your match up is next." Juan,my trainer, tells me before leaving. 5 minutes later, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." I call out, continuing to put my last touches on through the mirror. When the door opens, it reveals Trina.

"Hey SISTA!" she shouts as she walks into my dressing room before I put my finger to my lip signaling her to quite down and she nods getting it, "Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you fight!" she exclains jumping up and down unti Juan comes in again,"Are you ready?" he asks me and I nod my head,"Is it ok if Trina stays in here during the match?" I ask him

"Sure but come on, they're announcing you." he tells me while he motions for me to follow him and I finally make my way to the ring.

Beck POV:

We were all sitting around Jade's living room getting ready to watch this match.

"Up next, we have Shelby Marx vs Carmin Diaz!" the announcer yells into the microphone and both of the competitors come out. I look at Shelby for a second and she looks like Tori. But that can't be Tori, she's at a hospital visiting her grandmother.

We all watch as the referee talks to both of the girls before they walk over to their respective sides. 30 seconds later, they're back in the middle getting ready to fight and we hear a distant 'ding' and they start the match.

At first, Carmin was in the lead and the Shelby pushed her against the cage and starts pressing her face up and down. Then Carmin kicks her leg and she falls down in her knees. And just before she was about to hit her again, Shelby kicked her in her jaw and her teeth fell out and the referee called the match and Shelby won.

We all stare at the TV for a while awestruck until Jade broke the silence,"I have to give the girl some props. She has some basic skill."

"Basic. That girl can pound into Robbie as if he were a stuff doll!" Rex said laughing in his weird way as Robbie looked embarrassed.

"No she couldn't...maybe...yes." Robbie mumbled before laying his head down. I will never see how a teenage boy can get harassed by his own puppet.

"It was so graphic." Cat said as she covered her eyes.

"Okay, everyone out of my house. See you in school tomorrow." Jade said as she usherd all of us,besides Cat, out of her house.

By the time I got to my RV, I was so sleepy. But I wonder if anybody else sees the resemblance between Shelby and Tori. But it couldn't be Tori...right?


	2. Chapter 2: Cover ALMOST Blown

**Hi Fanfiction Readers! I know, I know. I started a story and never finished it right? WRONG. At first school had started, then I got writer's block, and a week or two ago when I was about to update all of my stories, my Internet crashed ._. Anyways, I'm back and ready to update. Thanks to the 11 reviewers and favorites/followers and everyone who was patient enough to wait XD You all are awesome..unlike me...**

**Disclaimer~ I have zelch rights of Victorious or IFight Shelby Marx character: Shelby MarxB)**

**P.S.~ R&R and do the same with my other stories(His Past, Hollywood Power Couple, Royal Blank Clique, ect.)**

(X)

Tori POV:

"What's going on?" I ask Trina once we pull into the parking lot but she looks just as confused as I feel.

When we walked in everyone was crowded around my locker, surrounding Jade, who apparently was telling a story.

"Then she slammed that chick's head into the cage!" She exclaimed with a smile, a real smile.

"Did you see the interview afterward? That girl was talking like blag bah blag." A random kid imitated earning a few laughs and then I knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Well, someone of us might have been able to see it if others didn't kick someones out of their house." Andre' said sarcastically putting emphasizes on someone,others, and someones.

"Put your acting skills into work." Trina whispered into my ear before joining the conversation,"So, what did we miss?"

"Violence!"Cat exclaimed,"I just don't understand why we couldn't watch the cute unicorns on Disney Channel."

"Cat...unicorns aren't real. And why would they show them on DisneyChannel?" Robbie asked and instead of her yelling comment, she simply said.

"Because that's where they show all animals."

"That's Discovery Channel." Beck says and I just noticed him standing over there.

"Oh..well KK!" She exclaims before skipping off in a random direction just before the bell rings signaling class.

(X)

"-and... it was in HD!" Jade gushed about the PPV. It's lunch time and we all have heard this story about six times already.

"Jade...shut up. I don't even beg for this much attention." Trina tells Jade as she rolls her eyes.

"Who's a little grouchy pants today?" Jade teases which only ticks off Trina more.

"Ugh! Whatever!"

"Did I forget to mention that I'm so co-"

"Oh my gosh already! We get it. You're so cool, 'hot', and awesome all because you WATCHED a PPV. Unlike you, some of us were in it!" I exclaim standing up and Trina nudges me in my side.

"Duh, I'm all three of those things and what are you talking about some of us were in it?" She asked and all eyes at our table turned to me as I set down slowly.

"Uh.. Yeah. My grandmother had a...dream about it?" I lied and they, unbelievably, believed me.

"Okay...so, where was I?"

(X)

"How was it an almost?" Juan questioned me at practice. When we walked in, he heard me and Trina arguing about it and he got involved.

"Almost. I lied they believed it... no biggie." I shrugged walking behind the changing curtain to get ready for practice.

"A very big 'biggie'. Tori, I taught you to be more careful." He continues to nag and I roll my eyes.

"Yes and I was. She was messing with Trina. I had to say something. It's not like I knocked her out." I reasoned and even through the curtain, I can tell he is shaking his head.

"But would you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him after I get done changing. Seriously, what kind of question is that. I would NEVER do that.

"If she went to far, would you have knocked her out?"

"Uh...no."

"You need to work on your people AND lying skills." He says simply as Ron walks in.

"For?" Ron asks and we both turn to him.

"Tori here almost spilled the beans." Juan tells and I give him a 'are you serious?' look and he just shakes his head and walks away.

"Listen-"

"I don't want to know." He surrenders and walks the same direction as Juan went.

"Just leave me alone then ." I mumble to myself as I follow my fellow instructors.

(X)

"Ow...Ow...OW! Stop Trina!" I yell at my sister and she flinches a little before letting go of me and I feel bad. Since I almost spilled the secret and I have a match in two weeks, Juan made me practice extra hard to 'get ready'. What he didn't know, was that I saw him and Ron laughing at me the whole time.

"I'm sorry." I mumble and she shakes her quickly, from side to side.

"No, don't. You worked hard during practice and I know that you are a little sore and all...but you do know that you're going to have to get a control on that or your friends are going to be worried. Especially Beck." She says and I stop walking down the sidewalk to look at her.

"Don't you mean Cat?" I ask her and she turns to me and stares at me for a moment.

"You really don't see do you?" She asks which makes me even more confused.

"What am I suppose to be seeing?" I ask and she sighs a little,

"I may seem selfish and inconsiderate at times but Tori, even a blind person could see that Beck really likes you. And I know as a fact, that you have those same feelings." She says matter-of-factly before turning around to walk into the school, leaving me with my mouth wide open on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, right Trina." I laugh and I follow her into the school only to be met with everyone surrounding around my locker again, listening to Jade tell her stories again.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions of from the Goth

**Hi Guys! So, as you can tell I am continuing this story! *A slight pause to let the reactors/shruggers to react* I was going to post this sooner, but I wanted it to be perfect and then I became really busy. But, I'm back and ready to update more. The thing with this story though, is that chapters may be delayed or short(in length) so...I'll try my best. (:**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Victorious? Hahaha...you are ha-larious.**

* * *

**_One Week Later_**

It's been a week since Shelby's match, and Jade has finally settled down with the rumors and stuff. So now, everybody's life is somewhat back to normal.

"Hey Tor." I hear Beck say, and I turn away from my open locker to face him.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask him adjusting my shoulder strap on my arm.

"Nothing much. The gang is going to Nozu's tonight..do you want to come?" He asks me and I quickly run through my schedule in my head before responding.

"Uh...sure. I'm free." I tell him and he says "Great." Before, patting my head and walking away.

"Was it wrong for me to feel like you're treating me like Cat?" I call after him, and when he sends her a short,"No." She continues to rummage around her locker.

"Yo! Vega!"

Tori sighs loudly at the voice and quickly grabs her textbook before dumping it into her book bag so that she can turn to the dark goth.

"Yeah West?" She replies annoyed as she closes the door to her locker.

"Ooh, last name calling. Fun." Jade responds sounding severely annoyed.

"Whatever Jade. I really don't have time for this right now. I have to get outside before Trina decides to ditch me." She sighs once more.

"Meet me in the parking lot in five minutes and I'll explain everything." She says bluntly before she walks away.

"But-"

"FIVE MINUTES!"

So five minutes later, Tori is standing outside in the parking lot beside Jade's car waiting for the girl to come out.

Another minute passes. Then two. Then almost ten minutes pass and the black haired beauty walks out of the front doors of the school.

"Oh! I see you were on time." She calls out as she makes her way across the -now- empty lot.

"Yeah...well... I was about to leave." Tori retorts.

"Sure you were." Jade says as she reaches Tori and she just stands there...staring.

"Well...yes?" Tori asked annoyed.

"Hold." Jade said shortly. And just as Tori was about to respond, someone came up behind her and tried to grab her.

"Heeee...YAH!" She exclaimed before she threw her arm back and slapped the violator. Next-seeing as she was out of his grabs-she went and kicked them in upper thigh to bring them down lower, and then kicked them across the face and they fell out on the ground...still breathing.

And while Tori stood over panting, clapping erupted and she turned to look at the person and saw Jade.

"Great job, Vega...or should I say Marx?" Jade said and Tori's mouth fell open and before she could even deny it, Jade cut her off.

"Oh save the bull, Tori. It's over. I know it all now. At first.. I was a little spectacle. I mean..think about Tori! She's a little weakling. Unlike Shelby...now she..she's hardcore." Jade started and as soon as Tori was about to open her mouth, she cut her off again,"Remember when Cat invited us _all_ to watch Shelby fight? Well..I remember. I remember _perfectly_. I also remember you making up the lousy excuse about having to visit your grandmother. How is she by the way? Does she know that her oh-so-perfect granddaughter lies to the whole world?" Jade chuckled as Tori glared...hard.

"Oh don't do that Tor-Bear. And do you also remember how last week you got so worked up about me talking about the match practically all week? Yeah...that's what brought the thought up. Well..that, _and_ the fact that everyone pointed out all of your similarities." She smirked,"And you two..are _very_ similar."

"Fine! I admit it! I'm Shelby Marx, alright? I'm Shelby Marx! Shelby Marx is Tori Vega!" Tori screamed at her as she got into her face.

"That's all you had to say. Get in." Jade smiled as she walked around to the driver's seat.

"Wait? What?" Tori stated confused.

"Get in and I'll tell you the rest. Oh! And beware of Sinjin on the ground." Jade added as she got into the seat.

"Sinjin?" Tori exclaimed as her eyes shifted back and forth from Sinjin's knocked out body and Jade's car door. But she quickly decided to just to get in the car and listen to what Jade had to say. It was probably more important. Besides...Sinjin was still alive.

"Alright. I'm in." Tori stated as she got in and buckled up as Jade drove away from their beloved school.

"Great. Now, here's the deal. I'm going to keep your secret well..a secret, IF you do three things. For one, I'm Shelby's best friend. Two, keep Sinjin away from my house because honestly, and it's sad to say this, my methods are getting old and they are only temporary. And from what you just did to him, I'm sure ill stay as far away from you as possible. And three, you forgive me." Jade mumbled the last part and Tori almost didn't catch it.

"Wait? Forgive you? For what?" Tori asked incredulously.

"Tori..don't act. We both know that I haven't exactly been pleasant to you since you've been here, and I'm really sorry for that. Okay? It's just that..it seemed like everything was just...handed to you. All that was missing was the silver platter and waiter. But then I saw why it was. You are so kind to everyone, even if they were ugly and horrible to you. You are so nice and happy and bubbly. You try to help everyone fix their problems..whether you were the cause or not. It's those qualities that everything is handed to you. And I just want to say I'm sorry for it. Being mean, ugly, and horrible to you for something that you seriously had _no_ control over once or ever. And.. I'm sorry." Jade finished in a sigh as ran a hand through her dyed locks.

"Jade, I was never mad. But..thanks for the sorry anyways." Tori smiled as Jade drove into the Nozu's parking lot.

"Yeah..and don't worry. You're secret is safe with me." Jade said as she cut the engine and started to climb out of the car.

"Wait Jade! Does this make Jade and Tori friends?" Tori asked in a childlike manner.

"Who ever said that we weren't friends?" Jade asked as she got out and closed the door.

"You did!"

"I never said that I didn't lie! Now get out of my car, Vega!" Jade said over her shoulder as she walked across the lot with Tori not to far behind.


End file.
